The present application relates to cutting systems used on lawn and garden equipment. Typically, lawn and garden equipment such as walk-behind lawn mowers, tractors, riding mowers, zero-turn radius mowers etc. cut grass or other vegetation with a cutter bar or bar blade. An example of a typical blade is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,141, which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety. Such a blade is a substantially flat rectangular bar having a center point about which the blade rotates. Two or more sharpened edges are provided on opposing sides of the center point. The blade is spun about the center point to cut grass or vegetation. Typically the blade is attached (either directly or indirectly) to an internal combustion engine, electric motor or other prime mover. The blade is spun at a speed high enough to cut grass. Typical blade speeds can range from 2000 to 4000 rotations per minute (RPM). Typical cutting blades are also provided with structures to direct airflow in a desired direction. For example, a mulching blade may include two wings or similar shapes to direct air and grass in an upward direction to establish a vacuum below the blade, thereby causing the grass to stand up while being cut.
A shortcoming of typical bar blades is noise. The cutting blade, when spun at cutting speeds, is similar to a fan and can generate much of the noise associated with a lawn mower. A consumer may desire a mower with reduced noise or sound levels.